When things just happen
by OnlyNic313
Summary: It was a bad shift and Sara decideds to go out... CathSara If femme slash isn't your thing, than this story isn't either.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic story, so please be gentle, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I own nothing, if I did, it'd be a Cath Sara world all the time!_

_--------------------------------------------------- _

Sara's pov...

It was one of those long horrible shifts and I was glad it was over. I had to spend most of my night processing the scene of a dead mother and daughter with Catherine and as much as I hate abuse cases, I hate working so close with Catherine even more. She asked me to go get a drink with her after shift, I know the case had gotten to her, but I couldn't stand being so close to her anymore. So, I told her no, that I was really tired and needed a shower. She didn't ask any questions, just raised her eyebrow, like she felt sorry for me and my pathetic life. However, I wasn't going home and sleeping was the last thing on my mind.

I finally make it out to my car and grab a bag out of the trunk. I almost change right there in the parking lot, but decided to wait till I've got more privacy. I get in my car and head to a less than conventional bar. I walk in, my work clothes making me stick out like a sore thumb, as all the other women are wearing tight fitting clothing that shows off their better attributes.

I head to the bathroom with my bag in hand. After I remove my dull work clothes I pull out my black, tight fitting pants and slip them on. I love these pants, they sit right on my hips and fight snuggly around my ass. Next I pull out my deep dark red top. It's cut low, almost too low just allowing my nipples to be hidden, but with the slightest move down I know whoever is in front of me will be able to see them and it ties in the back... the way I see it, easier and faster for the other person to get it off of me. The last thing I pull out of the bag is a pair of black leather open toed heels. I look myself over, nodding to the fact that now I can have anyone of those women in the bar and with that I walk out of the bathroom.

I go over to the bar and get myself a drink and scan the bar for what I want. Mmmm, I think I spotted someone who will do. She's got nice long legs, a fit body, but her hair, her hair is what caught my attention. It's strawberry blonde, with big curls that float down below her shoulders. I just hope she likes it rough and won't mind me being the one who gives it to her. As I get closer, I start to realize just how much this woman looks like Catherine from behind. I should I know, I spend most of my nights looking at her ass. The woman is standing alone with her back to me. I decide I'll just go for it, the worst thing that could happen is she'd want to be in control. And hell if she looks this good from the front I might even let her.

-----------------------------

Catherine's P.O.V...

Why must Sara be so anti social, all I wanted was a drink, ok and a nice romp in the hay would've been nice after the case we had. Oh, well her loss. I think I'm going to go to a bar a friend told me about anyway... I guess it's one of those bars where the only question asked is top or bottom and right now I'd take either position as long as she could make me scream. So, I get changed at work and head to the bar.

As soon as I get there I grab a drink and decide to just keep my eye on the dance floor and see what this place has to offer. I figure with my looks someone will come to me and that way I won't have to do the work. I see a couple of woman out on the floor swaying to the music, they look so good, maybe I'll try to snag one of them... Mid thought I get whipped around and someone has me pushed up against the wall kissing me hard and grabbing my ass. For a minute I almost go to slap them. But, this is what I'm here for.

------------------------------

Sara's pov...

I get to the woman and notice her looking at the women on the dance floor and I'm tired of waiting, screw conversation, I turn her around and before I know it I'm kissing her hard and have my hands all over her. She doesn't resist, so I keep kissing her hard... I don't look at her face, I like thinking this is Catherine and I don't want some pitiful excuse for a woman in my mind. I push into her harder and bite down on her lip until I hear her moan. I pull my mouth from hers so I can attach them to her neck. For a moment I swear this woman is wearing the same perfume as Catherine does, but at the same time it works well for my fantasy.

"Mmm Catherine"

'Did I just say that?'

And the next thing I know the woman shoves me away, yelling at me...

"How the hell do you know my nnnnaa...Sara?"

For the first time I looked up at the woman I had been ravishing and it's her, its Catherine.

I am at a loss for words. I just keep looking at her, I swear I must be dreaming or having a nightmare, it's too early to tell. I see her moving her hand up to her mouth to remove the smeared lipstick and she keeps looking at me like I caught her with her hand in the candy jar. And finally it starts to really settle in. I was just kissing Catherine, not just kissing, but I had my hands all over her and she was kissing me back, I made her moan. Ok, I got to get it together, I have to speak.

"Umm... Hey Cat?!?" Oh, I am such a smooth talker.

"Sara, I thought you were tired and was going home to take a shower and get some sleep? What you blow me off so you can come here and get laid? And what the hell are you doing in a place like this?"

The woman can never say hi, she always has to find a way to argue with me and it pisses me off. I am so tired of her always making me feel like a child and before I even know what I'm doing I've get her pressed against the wall again with my lips against hers and my hips grinding into her. I am going to get the most out of this considering she's going to start protesting any second. So, I tighten my hold on her and move my hands down to grip her ass and move them up to grip her hips and I keep trailing my way up till I have her breasts in my hands and I have to stop when I hear a low moan come from her. I stop what I'm doing and step back to look her up and down.

She looks confused, her hair is really messed up, her face flushed and her breathing is rapid. If I didn't know any better I'd think she wanted this as much as me. I shake my head, there is no way she could want this.

--------------------------

Catherine's pov...

I don't know what the hell is happening. I came here looking for some fun, the next thing I know someone has me right where I want to be, but the second I heard my name come from there mouth I stopped it. To my surprise it was Sara. She looked as confused as me and when I realized what had just happened I jumped her. I didn't want to but, I'd rather her think about something other than what we were both just doing. The next thing I knew I was being pushed back up against the wall with her kissing me again. I felt her hands on my body and I couldn't resist, I knew I should, but I'd waited to long to feel her touch me. And she wasn't being gentle with me, which I loved.

She had cupped my ass and was grinding her hips into mine and soon she had my breasts in her hand, I couldn't help but moan and the next thing I knew she was backing up. She was standing in front of me just looking at me shaking her head. I couldn't say any thing, it was the first time that I actually stopped to really look at her. And damn did she look yummy. I love that dark red against her pale skin and the cleavage she's got going on makes me want her to take me right here and now.

'Ok Willows, you've got to get a grasp on yourself. You can't let her think this means something or else she might break you'

"Sara what the hell do you think you are doing?" I know I was a willing participant, but she can't know that so I continue… "And you never answered my first questions! Hello! Earth to Sidle!"

She's still just standing there shaking her head, ok now I'm starting to worry. I can't help but to calm down and try to get her to talk to me.

"Sara are you ok?" I say those words as gentle as I can in the bar with the music blasting. She still doesn't answer, so I grab her arm and start to pull her over to what I'd guess to be more of a lounge area where it is quieter. I move her to sit down… I wonder if the woman has finally lost all of her marbles? I sit next to her and study her. I finally ask her again if she's ok and after she shakes her head she starts to speak.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, I think, I don't know, I need something to drink" With that she gets up and starts towards the bar. I'm not sure if I should move or just stay here. I guess I'll just sit here and watch to make sure she doesn't try to leave. I watch her as she gives her order to the bar tender. I watch him make her drink… incase I ever have to order for her. It seems that she likes Coconut Rum and what looks like some kind of juice. I'll have to remember to ask her what kind, that's if we ever talk. And for a moment I think she's just going to stay at the bar but I see the tender hand her two shots and she turns around and looks at me and starts to walk towards me.

--------------------------------------

_Any suggestions would be nice… do you like, is there something you'd like to see happen?_

_Nic_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's late and my brother had me on a.i.m., so I wrote just to do something, if it's not good it's my fault, I'll fix it if I feel it needs it tomorrow. Please tell me what you'd like to see what happens and to those who have left feedback, thanks a lot it helps me know what you want to read._

_Nic_

--------------------

Sara is walking towards me with two shots and some mixed drink. This is a good sign, right? I am starting to wonder what's going to happen next, this has been so weird. Neither one of us acting like we usually do… well I don't usually just go looking for a quick fuck, but I'm no longer sure who Sara really is. Well she's almost to me so I better figure out what I'm going to say. 'Yup Willows, you're screwed, you aren't coming up with one damn thing.' And as that thought went through my head Sara sat down beside me handing me one of the shots.

"Here Cath, don't talk, don't argue with me just drink the shot, ok?" She said it in a nice way, I think, she's being odd, so I really don't know. I look at her and she is about to drink her shot so I decide to follow and down mine. I feel myself get warm all over, but now I want a chaser and I look at her as she sips on whatever it is she has. I take the drink from her hands wanting to get this taste out of my mouth. And she starts telling me not to be taking her drink that she knows when to stop. And just as soon as she started she stopped once she saw I was just chasing the shot she gave me.

"Sorry Catherine, I figured you were taking it from me so I didn't drink."

"It's ok, I just needed a chaser and I really like this drink, it's coconut rum and (I stop to take another sip) mmmm pineapple. I must say Sidle I like your taste."

Ok, she's looking at me weird again… what gives with that smirk?

I just heard Catherine say she likes my taste and I know it wasn't meant dirty, but right now that's where my head is.

"So, you like my taste?"

I can't believe Sara went completely gutter on me. Well if she's going to play I'm going to play right along. So, I lean in close to her putting my hand on her upper thigh and whisper in my 'sexy' voice "mmm I do like how your lips tasted, but I bet you taste much better down here" with that I reach between her legs and cup her center with my hand and grab her ear lobe in my mouth to suck on. I hear a soft moan escape her and as soon as I got that I pulled back and got up and told her I needed a drink.

As I walk away I look back to see her sitting there all red faced and her mouth still hanging open. I bet she didn't know I had it in me. I decide I'll get whatever it was that she had been drinking, plus one more for Sara and four shots instead of two this time. The tender said he'd have one of the girls bring the drinks over to us. I give him my credit card to run a tab and tell him to keep the drinks and the shots coming.

I start having this inner battle, should I talk with Sara and find out why she's really here or forget the chit chat and take her home with me. I turn to go back to her but she's not sitting where we were and I look around and see her in a more secluded area sitting on a big white love seat. She looks so damn hot, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep my hands off of her so I hope the chit chat goes fast. As I get closer she leans forward and her top dips down and I can see her nipples and stop dead in my tracks. I have to shake my head to keep from getting dizzy and decide to not look in the direction of her breasts again until I've sat down.

"I thought you were going to get a drink Catherine?"

She asks before I've even sat down… that girl is on top of things. So, as I sit down I make sure to sit a little closer than usual. I don't want to come on to strong… at least that's what I keep telling myself.

"The tender is going to bring them over in a minute, I figured we could catch up a bit?" As I said that last part I let my hand move to the top of her thigh again. She tenses up the minute I touched her, she always has. That's it I'm getting to the bottom of this.

"Sara relax, I'm not going to bite you…. Well not yet at least and please call me Cat, this Catherine deal is annoying when we aren't at work…… Can I ask you something?"

As soon as I asked her that the tender came over with our drinks and shots. He put them down on the table in front of us and I thanked him and he went on his way.

"Damn Cat are we drinking for an army?" She said while motioning to the two drinks and four shots.

"I thought we'd try and loosen up a bit and talk and maybe play a game?"

Oh, my goodness what have I started. I swear I didn't know it was Cath when I kissed her, now she wants to 'loosen up, talk and play a game', I think I'm in way over my head.

"Sure why not, it's been a weird day anyway? But first what was the question you wanted to ask me?"

"Umm let's do a shot first and then I'll ask you." With that we both pick up a shot glass and down the shot and we both reach for our coconut rum chasers.

She looks at me awaiting my question, but I want to get a little more comfy before I ask, I don't want her darting out of here when I ask her. I slowly take my finger and start to trace her face, trying to get her to loosen up a bit before I make my move, when I finally see her calm I move so my leg comes over and in between hers and I feel her wrap her arm around my side. Good, she can't run. But mmmm her lips are so close. 'No Willows, you need to talk to her not kiss her again'

"Sara when you first kissed me you didn't know it was me did you, but you said my name, why?"

I feel her start to tense up again so I start to run my fingers along her arm to try and keep her calm.

Ok, so do I tell Cath the truth or do I try and say I knew it was her from the beginning. The later wont work, I guess the truth will have to work. And I wish she'd stop running her fingers up and down my arm, I'm going to jump her if she doesn't.

"I smelt your perfume and your name just came out. I love the way you smell, it's a smell that makes me want to eat you alive"

I bit my lip at those last few words, how badly I'd love to have her eat me. I look up into her eyes and see pure lust, the same thing I'm feeling. I take my hand and put it behind her head and pull her lips to mine, hard. The kiss is passionate, her tongue battles mine to gain control, I let her have it and before I know it she has a hand between my legs and I let out a soft groan. I can't let her have all the fun, so I move my hand to her center and begin to run my fingers along her pants. I can feel the heat coming from her center and she moans into my mouth. I move so I'm sitting on her lap straddling her. I've got one hand between her legs and the other is tangled in her hair pulling her lips hard to mine. Her hands are in the same places on me. "Mmm, god Sara I want you in me so badly" I say that breathless and pull my head back and her mouth goes right to my pulse and starts sucking driving me insane.

I open my eyes for a moment and realize where we are and move her hand from between my legs to my hip and grind down on her hips and remind her that we are still in public and that we have lots to drink.

She lets out a cute sigh, not wanting to stop, but I kiss her again, letting her know this will be continued. I am content to stay in her laps, I like being able to look into her eyes.

"Ya know Cat, you are the sexiest woman god ever created"

'Ok Willows, you've had you're fun, now you must get some information out of this girl' I really hate that inner conscience of mine!

------------------

_I'm tired so that's all for right now, the good stuff will come soon I promise. I would love more ideas… what do want to see???_

_Nic_


	3. Chapter 3

_I've had a bad few days, but hope you like this chapter, I've learned I don't really like my own writing, it's kind of like listening to yourself on an answering machine. _

_Thanks to those of you who leave me feedback, it really helps!_

_---------------------------------------------------_

I am sitting on top of a very hot Sara who just said I was the sexiest woman god ever created. I think I may be having sensory overload. I need answers not to be turned on more by her purring in my ear. Ok, I must get some distance so I can keep my head on straight, even though I love this lightheaded feeling I'm getting from being so close to her. I lift myself up and plop over on the love seat beside her, but grab a hold of her hand, I still want to feel the warmth of her on me, even if it is something as simple as holding her hand.

"Sara, we need to talk. And I know you're not one for really talking, but I want you to tell me what's going on."

She gets this cute little smile on her face… I think the alcohol is doing us wonders, any other time she'd probably jump me and tell me to stay out of her head.

"Sure, let's talk, but what do you say we have those last shots first?"

I nod and we take the shot glasses in our hands and down them, and have a sip of our chaser.

"Ok, Cat, what do you want to know?"

I would have to say we are both getting drunk, with my luck neither one of us will remember what the hell happened come tomorrow. Oh, well, might as well jump right in.

"You said you said my name when we were first kissing because you smelt my perfume, right?

"Ya."

"Ok so was it just a weird coincidence that you were attracted to someone that looked like me"

Oh, man, Cat has this cute mother look in her eyes, like please tell me the truth and you'll be rewarded. I am just going to have to tell her everything, I hope she can handle it.

"You sure you want to know the truth? The consequences to the truth could be disastrous."

What on earth could Sara mean by that, guess there's only one way to find out… "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well Cath, it's this simple, I get so frustrated with all the fighting that we do that, when we finish a case together I want to screw someone that looks just like you. I want to make them scream. If I could have you, if I could take you, if I could make you scream out in a fit of passion, instead of in anger, I'd take you. But, I can't have you so, I get the closest thing I can, someone who looks like you. They never compare to you, they have no self esteem, they don't push back like imagine you would, they just go with me, let me fuck them, they try to get me off, but they aren't you, so it just doesn't work. "

Catherine Willows keep your cool, don't let her see how much her words just affected you, those words did just come out of her mouth right? Yes, they did, ok she's waiting for me to say something. You're the one who asked the question, you had to know that might be one of her answers.

"How long have you felt this way Sara?"

"A long time, I can't honestly remember when I started going out and screwing people after we had cases together. Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

She looks at me to see if I'll let her ask and I just nod my head.

Alright Sara, you just spilled your messed up sex life with her, now you have to find out what she was doing here, why she came here and why she kissed you back to begin with.

"Why, Ms.Willows are you here?"

I take a big sip of my drink, god I need another shot. I look over to the bar and the tender see's me and shakes his head. I might as well answer. She was extremely honest with me and if I hadn't already had 3 shots I might have been more surprised.

"I came here for the same reason as you. This was the first time, when I asked you out for a drink after shift, the truth is I didn't just want to have a drink with you, I want you the same way you want me. I want you to fuck me and help me forget everything around me. I'm tired of the same old shit all the time. I like fighting with you, I enjoy getting under your skin, I like knowing I can have some kind, any kind of affect on you."

The next thing I know Sara has me on my back pushing her lips hard against mine. I love the feel of her lips on me… did I just say love? Concentrate Catherine the woman is kissing you… ooo and touching you in some great spots. And just like before she just stops, oh she is not stopping now. I open my eyes and go to grab her when I see her looking at the tender sitting down more drinks and am brought back to reality. Why the hell does this keep happening!

"Hey Sara, why don't we say screw the drinks and you come back to my place." I lean in close to her whispering in her ear…" I want to feel your fingers inside of me and I want to know what it's like when you scream my name in passion."

Before I can even blink she has a hold of my wrist pulling me off of the love seat and puts her arm around my waste dragging me to the door. Once we get outside she takes me over to her car and slams me up against it and starts kissing me again, her hands are tangled in my hair and she's pushing her hips into mine driving me insane. I push her away, because I want to get her out of those close, I want to get her home, I want to get inside her as soon as possible. She get's the idea and opens my door letting me get in and goes around and gets in her side and starts the ignition.

-----------------------------

_I have a pretty good idea where this is going, but if you want to see something specific let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!_

_Nic_


End file.
